$ 1\cdot1 = \; ?$
Answer: $1\cdot1$ is $1$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $1$ The exponent is $2$ $1\cdot1$ is $1$ to the power of $2$ $1\cdot1 = 1^{2}$